PDV de Harry
by CaMi LuNaTica
Summary: Una mini historia contada por Harry.


Bueno, esto lo escribí hace mucho, esta es aún más vieja que el one anterior...Se podría decir que casi empezé con esta (fue lo segundo que escribí, pero lo primero fue un fic largo, que recién ahora estoy terminando xD) Lo escribí una noche de insomnio (enrealidad, casi todo lo que escribo empieza por la misma razón)...En 5 o 10 minutos. No es de lo mejor, pero creo que vale la pena pornerlo entre mis historias, porque fui divertido escribirlo, queriendo expresar algo, pero sin poder expresarlo del todo, no sabía bien como poner mi idea principal en palabras y salió este pequeño montoncito de oraciones...Bueno, dejo de aburrirlos. Pueden criticar todo lo que quieran, tanto lo bueno como lo malo es bien recibido mientras no falte el respeto. Saludos, Moony (Cami) Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR ------------------- 

-Mirá en lo que te has convertido y todo por una chica-decia una voz en mi mente y la verdad tenía toda la razon del mundo. Yo Harry James Potter, excelente auror y el que finalmente pudo con Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos, debastado, sin poder hacer otra cosa que pensar en ella. Bueno, después de todo ella no era cualquier chica, ella era nada menos que mi mejor amiga de toda la vida: Hermione Jane Granger, aunque ahora es mucho más que eso, ella es la razón por la que estoy vivo, la razón por la que todavia respiro, ella es TODO para mí.

Todavia me acuerdo cuando hace ya 4 años terminé mi relación con Ginny, esa bonita y lanzada pelirroja, de la que me sentía perdidamente enamorado. Después los dos comprendimos que lo nuestro era un cariño especial, pero no de una magnitud tan grande, como lo es el amor, lo nuestro era y es un cariño de hermanos, una linda pero pasajera relación que no nos llevaría a nada. Por suerte los Weasley, lo entendieron, ellos son como mi familia, asi que me alegro de que halla pasado, enrealidad me alegraría si puediera alegrame.

Este último pensamiento me hizo sonreir, la primera sonrisa en semanas, cuanto los extraño, pero yo fui el que me alejé y aunque ellos siempre me mandan cartas y felicitaciones de cumpleaños, que yo regularmente respondo, no es lo mismo que tenerlos en vivo y en directo.

Esta mañana, cuando me desperté, una lechuza muy simpatica, me dejó una invitación muy elegante, parecía ser la de una boda.

Yo no me imaginaba de quien podría ser y una buena sorpresa me llevé, cuando al abrir el sobre me encontré las siguientes palabras resaltadas en color oro:

GINNY (sabía que nunca se pondria Ginevra) WEASLEY

Y

DRACO MALFOY

Después no pude leer más, no podía dejar de admitir que el huroncito, aunque no me gustara, se había pasado de nuestro lado en la última batalla y que había sido de gran ayuda para La Orden pero nunca me imaginé que terminaría casandose y menos con Ginny. Además hace un año que no veía personalmente a ninguno de mis amigos, supuestamente, porque tenía mucho trabajo acá, en Francia, pero el verdadero motivo es que no soportaría ver de nuevo a Hermione, sin...Sin poder besarla, sin poder abrazarla, sin sentir su exquisito aroma a vainilla inundandome, simplemente no podría resistirlo.

Dejé la invitación a un lado, mientras inspeccionaba el sobre y encontré un pedaso de pergamino perfectamente doblado, lo abrí y lo leí:

Harry:

Hola! ¡¿Cómo estas, hermanito?!

¡¡¡No sabes cuanto te extrañamos!!!

Espero no haberte matado de un infarto, ya que nunca te mencioné que estaba saliendo con Draco, ni a vos ni a nadie, sacando a Hermione, que lo supo desde siempre.

Espero que vengas, ya que quiero que seas uno de mis padrinos de bodas, junto con Ron.

Hermione y Luna serán mis damas de honor.

No te molesta estar con Hermione, no? Porque creo que entre Ron y Luna hay algo pero no digas nada, eh!

Mirá lo que pregunto, como te va a molestar estar con Herms, que es tu mejor amiga, pero bueno son los nervios pre-matrimoniales.

Muchos Cariños de Ginny

PD: Te espero, no faltes, es muy importante que estes conmigo en un día tan especial para mí.

Si es que tenía pensado no asistir, ahora no tenía otra opción. No quería defraudar a mi amiga y aparte a los 20 años ya tenía que poder superar mis miedos y si Hermione está con otro, tengo que estar contento, porque es mi amiga y quiero que sea feliz, aunque eso me destruya completamente.

Todavia recuerdo la última vez que la vi, tan hermosa, con sus cabellos rizados y castaños callendo sobre sus hombros

descubiertos, ese vestido lila, sus ojos tristes despidiendome, yo estaba subiendo a uno de esos aviones muggles.

Nunca podré olvidarme de ese cálido abrazo que me dio, que me dejó completamente sin aire, como no enamorarme de ella si es puro amor.

En ese tiempo ya no salía más con Ron, si lo que yo más temía sucedió en 7mo cuando mi mejor amigo por fin se le declaró, yo lo estuve apoyando, ella aceptó pero esa relación no duró, ya que ellos peliaban mucho.

Qué suerte que Ron por fin encontró a alguien, ¿Hermione también tendrá novio? Ginny no me ha dicho nada pero y sí, mejor no pienso en eso...

Agarré otra vez la invitación y la boda se realizaría ese Sabado, faltaban 3 días según mi calendario así que le pedí a Chasie, la recepcionista del hotel donde vivía y mi amiga, si no me podía conseguir un lugar donde comprar una túnica de gala (Ovbiamente el Hotel era de brujos), ya que yo estoy completamente desactualizado, ella asintíó, le dí las gracias y para cuando volví a mi habitación dos lechuzas estaban sobe mi cama, junto a Hedwig.

Las reconocí enseguida, una era Pigwedon, la lechuza de Ron que seguía igual que siempre y la otra era Cristal, la lechuza que Hermione se había comprado (por suerte se llevaba bien con Crooshanks, sino pobre de ella).

Primero agarré a Pig y leí su nota:

Harry:

¡Hola! ¡No sabes como te hecho de menos!

¿Viste la locura que va a hacer mi hermana?

No ha dejado a todos mudos en mi casa pero bueno si es lo que ella quiere y lo que la hace feliz.

¿Vas a venir no? Estoy super emocionado porque, mmmm...bueno, después te cuento.

Saludos. Ron

Yo solo sonreí, me imaginaba lo que era ese "mmm...bueno" ,agarré la nota de Cristal, el corazón me latía fuerte, y enseguida pude ver la perfecta y estilizada caligrafía de Hermione:

Harry:

¡Hola! Te extraño y mucho. Ya va a hacer un año que no te vemos y

en el que rara veces recibimos noticias tuyas.

La verdad que es muy raro no tenerte acá, con nosotros,

pero espero que puedas venir a la boda de Ginny.

Muchos Cariños y saludos de tu mejor amiga,

Hermione.

Si ella es solo mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, aunque lo que siento por ella es mucho más que eso-pensé y luego respondí las cartas con unas escuetas respuestas afirmativas con respecto a la boda y me fui a dormir.

El famoso Sabado llegó, Chasie me acompañaría, ya que como tenía que llevar pareja y la única amiga que tenía en Francia era ella, la invité.

Ambos subimos al avión y cuando llegamos, no podía creer lo igual que estaba todo. Fuimos hasta un hotel a cambiarnos, faltaban pocas horas para la boda y no quería irme a cambiar a allá.

Yo ya estaba con mi traje cuando Chasie salió con un hermoso vestido verde agua que le quedaba perfecto con su tono de piel. Ella es muy bonita,

rubia, con un asento frances bastante pronunciado, muy buena amiga y con un lindo cuerpo aunque yo solo tengo ojos para Hermione.

Después salimos para la Madriguera, la boda se haría ahí, como cuando se casó Bill. Cuando llegué, con Chasie del brazo, todos se me quedaron mirando, pero después me dieron una muy calurosa bienvenida.

-Harry, ¿Quien es ella?-oi preguntar a Ron a mi oido mientras todos la saludaban.

-Una amiga-dije sin más.

En ese momento una hermosa castaña se me acercó y me abrazó- Harry, por fin estas aquí.

Las mariposas en mi estomago volvieron como cuando era adolecente y ella se me acercaba. Correspondí su abrazo y le dije- No sabes lo mucho que te heché de menos.

Ella me sonrió y luego me preguntó por Chasie, ¿Por qué todos preguntaban por ella? le dije que era mi amiga y aunque no sé si me creyó, esa es la verdad.

Felicité a Draco. Saludé a Luna.

Ron me contó que hoy se le iba a declarar y yo fui feliz por él.

Chasie se hizo amistades rápidamente, al parecer Neville le caía muy bien.

Fue una hermosa ceremonia, Ginny estaba preciosa, con su vestido banco, pero poco convencional...Se la veía tan feliz. Después, amagué a irme pero Ginny me pidio que me quedara para la fiesta y yo acepté.

Aparte me tendría que haber ido solo porque Chasie estaba más que entretenida. Chasie y Neville eso si que era gracioso.

Fui con Hermione al patio trasero y estuvimos hablando largo y tendido sobre nuestras vidas.

Al parecer estaba sola y no había tenido muchas parejas desde que me fuí.

Eso me hizo poner entre feliz y triste. Yo no podía estar con ella, ella es mi amiga.

-Harry, tú me quieres?-me preguntó ella apoyandose contra mi pecho.

-Claro-contesté.

Ella se dio vuelta sonriendo y poniendose tan cerca de mí que nuestras narices se tocaban.

-Harry, este año, me dí cuenta de que no puedo estar sin vos, es como que me siento vacía, como que falta una parte mía, como que no puede existir Hermione, sin...sin Harry-titubió Hermione- Harry yo...

No podia estar pensando en decir lo que yo pensaba que iba a decir. No, no podía hacerme sufrir tanto, si seguía así no iba a aguantar las ganas de besarla. Es tú AMIGA me repetia una vocesita en mi cabeza, pero yo la amo, pero es tu amiga, volvia a repetir. No sé lo que me pasó después pero mi cabeza dejó de oir esa molesta vocesita, agarré a Hermione por la cintura y la besé. Fue un beso apasionado pero tierno. Hermione puso sus manos en mi cuello y yo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando,

Luego ella se apartó un poco y me dijo unas palabras que siempre quedaran grabadas en mí, me dijo-Harry, yo te amo.

-Herms-dije yo-Por lo único que no he estado con ustedes este último año, fue porque no hubiera soportado verte con otro, porque vos sos y siempre serás la chica que quiero. Hemione yo te amo y estoy seguro de que vos sos la chica con la que quiero estar el resto de mi vida ¿Me harías el honor?

Ella parecía impactada, yo me puse muy nervioso, tal vez, pensó que no la correspondería, pero deberia haber estado loco para no hacerlo o tal vez lo había hecho mal tirandole todo de golpe. La tomé de las manos y le besé los labios.

Ella por fin reaccionó- Harry, no puedo creerlo, todo este tiemo-dijo emocionada-Harry, Te amo-volvió a repetir y me abrazó.

Después volvimos a la fiesta, tomados de las manos, todos se sorprendieron, menos Chasie, que ya estaba segura de que nostros terminariamos juntos.

Harry volvió a besar a Hermione y todos aplaudieron. Ron aprovechó ese momento para declararsele a Luna, que lo abrazó y lo besó muy apasionadamente.

Harry nunca pensó que Luna podría ser tan fogosa y eso lo hizo reir. La sala se volvió a llenar de aplausos.

Después no hay mucho más para contar, Ginny y Draco siguieron tan felices como siempre, Chasie se terminó casando con Neville, cosa que hizo que todos se sorprendieran menos yo que estaba seguro de que eso pasaría.

Luna con Ron y yo con mi hermosa castaña. Tuvimos unos hijos preciosos y nuestras "parejitas amigas" tampoco se quedaron atrás.

Soy padre y también, se podría decir, que tio, padrino y el hombre más feliz del mundo aunque, mis deberes hallan cambiado y en vez acabar con magos tenebrosos, ahora los pañales me llaman y la verdad no podría estar más contento con el resultado.


End file.
